


baby, it's cold outside

by jenomeow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Not serious at all, This is ridiculous, yutae almost married i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenomeow/pseuds/jenomeow
Summary: Mission ‘Hide The Stupid Mistake From Very Smart Boyfriend’: ongoing!or: newly turned vampire Yuta gets cold all the time without his human boyfriend Taeyong around, and becomes ultra-clingy as a result.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daelos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelos/gifts).



> hellooooo this is soft and completely not serious and also dialogue-heavy which means that is so my style :')
> 
> to the person i wrote this for: i hope you like it!! it's short but sweet and i loved writing it heh
> 
> thanks to my beta<33 who was so nice i love her
> 
> enjoy!!

Yuta met Taeyong back in the last year of high school when he had just arrived in the country and his Korean sucked even more than his English.

One thing everyone knows about Yuta: he’s impulsive. He doesn’t think before he does things. If he has a good feeling about it, he will just go for it. So when he got an email informing him that he had received a scholarship to spend his last year of high school in Korea and then attend one of the best universities in the country, he decided that he would pack and go. His mother, as always, tried to make him think about it before he did something he would regret later, but what was there to regret? So Yuta just ignored all of her words.

“At least go to an English speaking country!” she stressed. “Your English is way better than your Korean— you don’t even know any Korean!”

“I don’t want the scholarship in England, mom,” Yuta sighed. “Korea is closer to Japan.”

“I’d rather have my son in a faraway country where I know he can at least communicate than have him a couple of hours away but knowing he will have to depend entirely on Google translator!”

He didn’t understand why she was so stressed about the matter, so he just shrugged and told her not to worry. He had everything under control.

But then, of course, he didn’t have anything under control. He had to live with some other exchange students and all of them sucked at Korean. Everyone expected a lot from him, there was so much pressure and he missed home. Barely one week in the country and he was already having a bad time, to the point he even considered going back to Japan and forgetting about the perfect college and the perfect life he would probably not even get… until Lee Taeyong appeared, with his big eyes and pretty smile, ready to explain everything Yuta didn’t understand because of the language barrier with facial expressions and infinite patience.

They started to date in the second year of college and now, a few years after they graduated, they are planning to move in together, which has been Yuta’s dream for so long, living with the love of his life, Lee Taeyong, in an apartment in Seoul.

Except that maybe right now it’s not the best moment. Remember Yuta is an impulsive person? Well, when he heard in the news that vampires were attacking people who were out at night, Yuta thought it was stupid and probably not true, so he went out at around four am to but spicy noodles from the convenience store.

Long story short, now he is a vampire and he doesn’t want to tell Taeyong because then he will have to explain why even he’s a vampire and he knows Taeyong will scold him for being stupid. So Yuta either has to postpone the move or he'll have to think of a way to hide this from Taeyong.

Mission _Hide The Stupid Mistake From Very Smart Boyfriend:_ ongoing!

…

Being a vampire is not even that bad. It’s good, actually. He’s much stronger now, he has better eyesight, he can listen to Taeyong approaching even before he enters their apartment— oh, right! they did move in together after all. Yuta didn’t think it would be that easy to hide his vampirism from Taeyong; he’s probably smarter now that he’s immortal and drinks blood. Blood surely has some amazing properties that make people smarter, he’s sure.

So now Yuta is a vampire who lives with his boyfriend in a nice and expensive apartment in the heart of the city. His stronger muscles were of great help when moving boxes and furniture around and the sun doesn’t even bother him, contrary to what he expected. It’s the best thing that's ever happened to him.

True, Taeyong looks at him with serious, calculating eyes ever since he saw Yuta carry a couch all 8 floors with just one hand, but Yuta doubts Taeyong thinks anything is going on.

The only thing that is not so amazing is that he’s cold all the damn time. He’s not sure if vampires are supposed to be cold, but it’s annoying. Sweaters and blankets don’t work because there is no warmth in his body, none at all, so putting on a sweater is basically like dressing a mannequin: nothing fucking happens.

It’s bad, yeah, but it can be solved easily: hugging Taeyong, who is warm. So yeah, not a nice thing, being cold always, but the solution is nice enough, so Yuta doesn't complain too much.

…

Yuta hides the blood he eats in the fridge, obviously. He stores it under the lettuces in one of the many compartments. Taeyong hates lettuce, so he will never open that compartment willingly. It’s perfect for Yuta and his much needed blood.

He’s thinking about what a genius he is when Taeyong calls his name.

“Hm?” Yuta responds, completely deflated in Taeyong’s embrace. They are cuddling on the couch, watching TV. It’s late in the morning and they don’t have plans for the day, not even cooking. Takeout will solve the cooking issue easily. All Yuta wants to do is to stay in Taeyong’s arms for the rest of his life, completely content.

Taeyong leaves a gentle kiss on Yuta’s forehead. “You’ve been weird lately, darling.”

Yuta frowns, looking at Taeyong. Weird? Weird how? He’s been pretty normal, just like always. Apart from the vampire thing, he’s the same, but Taeyong doesn’t even know about Yuta and his vampirism.

“What do you mean by weird?”

“I don’t know, clingier? You’re colder. Your skin, I mean,” he comments, while poking Yuta’s arm with one finger. “You’re paler too. Do you feel well? Are you sick?”

“No!” Yuta clears his throat, hiding the way he is completely panicking internally with his best, brightest smile. Taeyong’s cheeks blush slightly, making him look away for a second before looking at Yuta again. God, Yuta loves how after years of dating he can still make Taeyong all shy.

“Then why—”

“It’s just, you know, global warming. It makes people have weird body temperatures,” Yuta dismisses. “I probably need some vitamins, that’s all. Don’t worry, Yong. I feel perfectly fine.”

With some kisses Taeyong forgets about the conversation, making Yuta sigh with relief. He should be an actor, he’s good at this.

…

You see, Yuta has always been a clingy person. It’s not his fault he feels safe and happy when touching someone, okay? It’s nice and warm. So yes, he’s always been like this, but not quite. Not so much.

He hugs Taeyong at every single second, only leaving him alone when one of them is using the bathroom and for work. He hugs Taeyong while he cooks breakfast, he hugs him to sleep, he hugs him when he’s doing the dishes, and he hugs him while he works on his laptop on the couch. All the time, if there is an opportunity, Yuta seeks Taeyong’s warmth. Taeyong doesn’t seem to mind, happy to have Yuta close.

As the days pass, Yuta becomes more and more used to the whole vampire stuff. He needs at least one cup of blood per day to function correctly and not to feel like he’s starving to death. It’s bothersome because he has to drink really fast so Taeyong doesn’t realize what the red thing on his mug is. He can eat normal food and enjoy it but it won’t make his hunger go away.

The only thing Yuta thinks he will never get used to is how fucking cold he is all the damn time. The more time he spends away from Taeyong, the colder he gets, to the point that he can be standing right under the 2 pm sun but he will be shivering, his skin as cold as an ice cube. He also discovered that the more time he spends in contact with Taeyong, the longer it will take for his body to go cold again. Even a simple touch like brushing hands will keep him warm and nice for at least five minutes.

So, when they have to work and be away from each other the whole morning, right before going out of the apartment, Yuta makes sure to hug Taeyong for a while, after spending the time it took them to get ready pretty much glued to Taeyong, who would just giggle every time Yuta approached him for yet another hug.

What Yuta doesn’t realize, though, is the look of concern that makes its way to Taeyong’s eyes when Yuta isn’t being a clingy vampire.

…

It’s Sunday morning and Yuta finally finished cleaning the ugly mess the bathroom was, after almost a month without having the slightest attention, both Yuta and Taeyong too busy and too tired with work to even think of doing anything but a bad attempt at cooking when they were home.

Yuta deflates on the couch, turning the TV on just for the background noise. He closes his eyes and sighs contentedly at finally being able to rest. It’s been a long day of cleaning and doing housework. Not long after he sits, Taeyong takes place next to him. Yuta opens his eyes and smiles at him, but his happy expression soon morphs into confusion at how nervous Taeyong seems to be.

“Baby?” Yuta calls, gently. Taeyong lets out a short sigh before looking back at Yuta, his eyes wide and hesitant.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Taeyong asks. “And you know that I will never stop loving you.”

Yuta chuckles, leaning forward to place a kiss on Taeyong’s cheek. “I love you too, baby.”

“You’re not getting the point,” Taeyong clears his throat. “Please trust me. It’s really okay to be who you are around me. Nothing will ever change the fact that you’re the love of my life, Yuta.”

Taeyong looks at him like he’s trying to tell him something with his eyes. He looks at Yuta with determination and a bit of nervousness, but he also seems much more confident than when he approached Yuta, and damn, he looks so beautiful like this, full of courage, and Yuta is so in love with this man.

He’s also very confused. He blinks, staring back at Taeyong.

“I thought you already knew I’m gay?” Yuta says, disoriented, blinking rapidly. “But why do you even think me coming out to you would change anything? Yong, we’re literally living together. We are the closest thing to marriage without actually being married. What the fuck.”

Taeyong just groans.

…

“I think the only things we’re missing now are milk and garlic,” Yuta says, looking at the supermarket list.

They’re in aisle thirteen, so they’re closer to the garlic, in aisle ten. He starts to walk there but Taeyong stops him with their shopping cart, already full with food and the other things they need. Taeyong squints at Yuta, then at the list in his boyfriend’s hands, and then he snatches it from Yuta’s grasp.

“Why is garlic even on the list?” Taeyong asks with furrowed brows. “I didn’t put that there.”

“I did,” Yuta explains. “I noticed you haven’t been cooking with garlic anymore so I figured we ran out of it. Before coming to the supermarket I checked and I was right, there isn’t garlic in the pantry.”

“Yeah, I threw it away.”

“Why would you even do that? You love garlic!”

Taeyong looks at him like he’s stupid. He sighs exasperatedly and starts to push the cart to the opposite direction, away from aisle ten.

“Because I love you more than the food I’ve been eating my whole life, that’s why,” Taeyong mumbles under his breath.

“What does that even have to do with the garlic you threw to the trash?”

Taeyong looks over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Just come, darling. We’re not buying garlic ever again. Now hurry.”

…

The day was hectic, so maybe Yuta should have predicted this outcome. He should have known he would wake up in the middle of the night, hungry and in a bad mood. So here he is, in the kitchen at four am, drinking blood directly from the bag, in boxers and a t-shirt, regretting the moment he was born, condemned to live this torture called existence.

He’s so busy internally that he doesn’t even realize when Taeyong gets out of bed and enters the kitchen until he's standing in front of him, scratching his belly and yawning. He looks cute, his hair disheveled and only in his boxers, eyes squinted, bothered by the light of the kitchen.

Yuta looks at Taeyong, trying to think of ways to explain why he is drinking blood, but his mind is empty and sleepy, kind of still processing his thoughts about how painful it is to exist. He must look scared, at least a bit stupid, because Taeyong rolls his eyes and walks past him to the refrigerator.

“Can you please use a napkin, you filthy vampire? Look at the mess of blood your chin is. God, Yuta.” And then proceeds to open the fridge, take the milk carton out and drink directly from it, just like Yuta has been doing with his blood bag.

Taeyong places the milk carton back in the fridge once he’s done, looks at Yuta, realizes he’s frozen in his place, gets napkins for him and puts them in front of him on the table. He cups Yuta’s face gently with both hands, leaves a kiss on his forehead and smiles at him. The same radiant, beautiful smile that made Yuta fall in love.

“Come to bed soon, darling. Love you.”

Then he goes back to their bedroom, leaving Yuta in the kitchen holding a blood bag with his left hand, chin still stained with blood and eyes wide in surprise.

…

The morning after that, Yuta and Taeyong are cuddling in bed, not caring about all the stuff they have to do later. Yuta hugs Taeyong a bit tighter, feeling sleepy. Taeyong breathes evenly against Yuta’s collarbones, his hand caressing Yuta’s back sweetly.

“What was that last night?” Yuta asks, voice gentle and slow. Taeyong’s hand doesn’t stop, he doesn’t even show signs of having heard what Yuta said because a few minutes pass before he even opens his mouth to respond.

“I saw the blood in the fridge a while ago,” Taeyong admits. He turns his head up and looks at Yuta in the eye, a shy smile on his face. “I also noticed how weird you have been behaving lately. At first I thought you were sick with how cold you were all the time, but then you started to lift really heavy stuff as if it was nothing and then the blood under the lettuces and I just. Googled it. Obviously.”

Yuta groans, burying his face on Taeyong’s hair, making him chuckle.

“So that means I couldn’t hide my stupid mistake from you after all?”

“Yeah. You suck at lying and pretending. It’s okay though. I already told you, this changes nothing.”

“I knew it wouldn’t change anything,” Yuta says. “I was just fearing your scolding, but it seems like you’re not very angry?”

“Oh, I will scold you, darling. You’ll tell me everything about how you ended up like this and depending on how dumb the situation was is how loud I will yell at you,” Taeyong explains cheerfully.

“Okay, so it happened because of spicy noodles.”

“Sounds like I’ll need some medicine for sore throats.”

Yuta giggles and starts telling him about the night he decided he just needed some spicy noodles, crazy vampires be damned.

Taeyong does, in fact, yell very loudly once Yuta is done talking.

…

After that day, things are settled quickly. Now, Yuta and Taeyong live a peaceful life with Yuta’s vampirism and cold body. They have a special compartment in the fridge for the blood bags, Taeyong gave up garlic forever because it makes Yuta sneeze uncontrollably.

They even adopt a dog, with which Taeyong teases Yuta about eating if he ever goes so hungry he can’t control himself. Taeyong loves Yuta’s vampirism, it seems, because he’s always joking about it; about Yuta eating the dog, about Yuta shining in the dark (which doesn’t fucking happen, by the way), and about keeping Yuta hot all the time.

It’s nice. It’s peaceful. It’s all Yuta has ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> im sure there must be like one hundred songs with this name so choose one and pretend i took the title of the fic from there bc honestly i just randomly chose the title and woah this fics was very freestyle
> 
> anyway,,,, thoughts??
> 
> thanks for reading<3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jenosglow)


End file.
